Days of Peace
by Lord of Nightmare
Summary: Peace, such a fragile word. With peace there is pain and with love there is deception. Rated M: Link x Ilia/ Link x Oc .Warning: Yaoi, N/C and Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Series: **Legend of Zelda

**Pairing (s): **Link x Ilia / Link x Oc

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda or it's characters. I do own the Oc characters however ^_^

**Warnings: **Character death, , mild eroticism and yaoi

**Chapter 1**

Link laid in his bed staring at the ceiling in his home, his eyes closing slightly to the symphony of crickets along with Epona's soft naying as she rested against her post. It was still light outside and yet he couldn't help but fall asleep

'what else could I do on such a dull day?' he thought.

Link lazily rolled out of bed ,grabbing his green tunic off the chair in the process. He tried to dress quickly but soon realized he couldn't accomplish this goal as he tripped over the boots that he carelessly left in the middle of the floor. He let out a snide laugh as he hoisted himself off the floor rubbing his forehead tenderly. He walked to the opened window and looked out of it to see if Epona had awakened ,but to his displeasure she still remain asleep. Though he hated waking his lovely Epona he had no other choice, he had already decided his agenda for the day and had needed her for each task. Link opened his door and climbed down the ladder, he walked quietly to Epona running his hands across her back then stopped to stroke her head .Her eyes peered open giving him a questioning gaze. He looked at her with a tender expression only to hear a loud snort which displayed her annoyance. This was the reason he hated waking her seeing her in a foul mood had saddened him some what. He placed the saddle on her back and climbed onto it kicking her sides signaling her to go. At first she refused to move planting her feet into the ground ,he smirked at her stubbornness while waving her favorite treat in front of her nose. Her rebellious streak was over in an instant. He patrolled the fields near Ordon village in search of monsters but found none , he helped with tedious ranch work, and briefly visited his girlfriend Ilia.

'Just another day unfulfilled' he thought to himself.

Link was ready to call it a day but decided to visit Hyrule market at the last minute . He left Epona at the gate knowing no one would be fool enough to steal her since her unruly ways are known far and wide. He went straight to the Malo book store and decided to purchase one item remembering that his rupees had been running low. After a while of searching he headed for the door. He hadn't found anything worthwhile but on his way out he spied a unique book, this one darker in color standing out against the other brightly colored ones .Island of Lakota was the title , he had heard of this place before but princess Zelda forbid all entry to that island ,though he wished to explore it he never disobeyed his princess. The fact that this place was made forbidden only sparked his curiosity, he needed to know more about it .He brought the book to the counter, paid for it and left .He exited the market with book in hand ready to ride Epona home. As soon as he arrived he tried Epona back to her post, kissed her on the head and went into his house. Suddenly remembering the incident from earlier that day he left his boots at the door ,walked to his small desk, pulled up his chair and began to read his new book.

* * *

_This land of Hyrule in which I live now is nothing more then a mere babe in my eyes , it has yet to see destruction or the poverty that the world has stricken many with. It's people civil and it's recourses plentiful unlike the harshly plagued country in which I come to flee from. I had left a great fortune behind along with the remains of my family , their sickly pale faces still haunt me in the night. My dear wife was the first to pass , my only love Rosette a kind and fair woman indeed. She bore me two sons , a daughter and loved me unconditionally despite the difference in our social statuses. She was not petty or wealth starved like most of the maidens here, she carried herself fairly well though she was of lower class. I miss her smile the most on these cold winter nights , that shimmer of light in which her smile was always warmed my very soul . My daughter Alecia died shortly after her mother and my sons fallowed a year later. _

_I grow weary of this land. It's grassy plains no longer soothe me with maple scented winds , it's snow covered mountains grow warm underneath my feet. My eager heart does not hasten the way it once did when I first came to settle here. I lay awake in this empty house wishing that the gods would grant me death , I tire of life and I feel there is no splendor left in this world. Some time later I finally lay my head to rest and wake when the sun has risen to a brisk knock at my door, I sleepily shuffle to said door and open it. _

_A friend of mine who goes by the name of Barrett greeted me with a smile and walked into my home uninvited , I'm quite used to this having known him for so long. We sat together on the stools in my kitchen discussing the urgent matter he dared wake me for. I look at him with astonishment as he tells his tale _

"_I have visited a land with far greater beauty then Hyrule" he said " the people there are uniquely toned their skin blessed by the earth, they are a civilized people much like us but their culture and knowledge is much to be desired" he paused " I would hate to see you wither away here , come with me my friend to see this land once more". _

_I contemplate my options and with a defeated sigh I agree to travel with him then escorted him to the door . _

_Little did I know that this journey would bring a new meaning to my life. We left by boat and sailed upon violent waters for several days until we reached the land called Lakota. I cautiously exited the boat to walked upon it's shores . The earth beneath my feet possessed a tinge of crimson hue unlike that I have never seen. The foliage was usual to say the least ,their silver tinted leaves were astonishing as they glistened against the sun. Our travel party trended toward the forest , we stuck close to each other unaware of what we may encounter here. My friend was unaffected by anxiousness as he knew this land well. He had lead us outside the forest to a clearing where a voluminous village occupied. It was just as wondrous as my comrade described ,it almost seemed like a dream. _

* * *

Link skimmed through the pages looking for something that would interest him. It seemed like this guy went on for what it seemed like an eternity about the land painstakingly but droning somewhat it was starting to bore him. He briefly read some chapters skipping the ones he hadn't cared for when something caught his eye. The fighting styles of the Lakotain people were amazing to say the least . They fought with twin blades in the shape of crescent moons that seemed to be fashioned out of a black metal . Lakotain men were said to be skilled fighters Link smiled at this in hopes of fighting a warrior who possessed such a weapon since he was desperately in needed a challenge. Testing his luck he decided to skim once more when he stumbled upon another chapter. The population of Lakota as this chapter read had started to dwindle as less females were born but surprisingly a few males had developed the ability to reproduce .After reading this Link closed the book quickly as he felt a blush creep across his cheeks . He had a habit of not stopping his train of thought when he needed to which in this case caused his mind had wonder to something erotic. Shaking the images from his mind he forced himself off his chair and into bed. The slight stiffening in his lower region was not helping him sleep any easier but he chose to ignore it. As Link fell asleep his erotic visions refused to leave him be, they seemed to intensify.

* * *

_He was in a land unfamiliar to him and yet he knew where his feet had lead him. He trekked through the high grass and found himself facing a great lake surrounded by forest. He caught himself staring at a nude figure in a lake, his silver hair gracing the waters surface giving it a moon lit appearance. The figure carefully ran a rag across his arm in order to clean the gash that marred his tanned skin. Link frowned at this as he move towards the figure taking only his boots off at the waters edge. He eased himself into the frigid water and wrapped one arm around the man's waist as his free hand gently held the wounded arm. He lay soft kisses upon the wound causing the tanned warrior to shiver and jerk away from his grasp momentarily. Link refused the retreating body by holding it tighter. Giggling slightly the other man turned his body in Link's arms so that he may face him. He buried his face in the hyrulian's chest smiling softly as he did so then lifted his head. Link was taken aback by smoldering grey eyes as they gazed into sapphire. Their lips met shortly after in the form of gentle nips ,the nameless warrior wrapped his arms around Link's neck deepening the kiss. As their tongues danced feverously their bodies unconsciously started to grind against the other causing tremendous heat to fill the once icy water. _

_The tanned warrior softly pushed away from the hyrulian ,both panting heavily from the lack of oxygen. The grey eyed man wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist pulling himself closer once again. He rested his head against Link's broad shoulder briefly before lightly kissing his neck letting his lips nip tender flesh as they trailed upward . The man's lips hovered over to the hero's ear whispering seductively into it, begging to be held. The tanned beauty's lustful demeanor and swaying hips entranced Link. They pulled away from each other once more. He allowed his fingers to caress the warrior's lips gradually bringing his hands lower making sure to trace every curve and muscle with care. He could feel the heat beneath his finger tips intensify as the warrior leaned into his touch. Neither man spoke knowing full and well that words were meaningless at this point. Link took the tanned ones hand and lead him to the shore where they lazily collapsed to the ground, the silver haired one on top of him smiling lovingly while writhing in his lap. The man rotated his hips allowing his rear to rub against the hyrulian's half erect member ,he feared his cloths would be set ablaze by the heat of the man's alluring movements ,so he chose to remove them_.

* * *

Link was awakened by the sound of his name being shouted which caused him to raise from his bed and sleepily look at the window only to see Ilia staring angrily at him.

" Link" she yelled with arms crossed over her chest " come on lazy bones you promised to help me out today , if I knew you were gonna sleep so late I would have asked someone else" she said with a pout.

He wanted to go back to sleep to the dream he had enjoyed greatly but he did promise her his assistance for the day and he always kept his promises no matter how unappealing.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction and to be honest I was nervous about posting it. I finally got the cowardice out of my system yay!. * big smile*. I hope you guys & gals enjoyed it and if I get enough reviews (hopefully positive ones) I'll post chapter two ^_^ .Oh and btw Malo book store was a totally random idea I couldn't think of anything else lol


	2. Chapter 2

Series: Legend of Zelda ( well duh XD)

Disclaimer: I own nothing… sadly *cries*

Warnings: A wee bit OOC & mild sexual content

**Chapter 2**

As Link readied himself for the day ahead he decided to prolong his suffering with a nice long bath in Ordon Spring. With a huff Link got out of bed and walked towards his dresser. He opened said dresser and grabbed a towel along with his blue tunic and wash rag 'Ilia would just have to wait a little longer' Link though. He knew that Ilia was impatient but he also knew he had slept in his clothing the night before and needed to change them. Even though he was now fully awake that dream was still in his thoughts, heating his body greatly. He desperately needed to cool that raging heat before Ilia caught wind of it. That was the last thing Link needed Ilia and her never ending questions. The hero stripped himself of his green tunic but left on his leggings. He then put on his boots , opened the door and carefully walked down the ladder. He passed Ilia with a smug smile, a slight blush crept across her face as she was not expecting him to leave his house in that manner. He waved his hand to greet a rather annoyed Ilia. "seriously Link how long did you plan on taking?" she said in a teasing matter. His smile only brightened as he tilted his head in the direction of the spring, Ilia seemed confused " the forest? but why?" she asked. Link laughed and flung the towel over her head , she quickly removed the item that rendered her vision useless and looked at the towel as though it were a foreign object before the thought started to register " oh your going to the spring then, how long will this take?". Link shrugged his shoulders and started to walk in the direction of the forest . Ilia knew better then to follow Link so the stayed behind to kept Epona company.

The hyrulian walked for awhile before he approached the spring. He placed his spare clothes and towel on the ground near the edge of the glistening clear water before removed his boots, and leggings. He sighed as he eased himself into the water , the fairies dancing and giggling around him playfully making him feel nostalgic. Link worked the cloth over his body hissing lowly as he rubbed against his manhood, the cloth lingered there longer then Link had intended causing a natural reaction. The blonde sat down in the spring , the dept of the water wasn't great but it was enough to cover his lower half to some degree . As his hand trailed down he blushed , a little ashamed of what was about to transpire.  
Agile fingers caressed the tip of his member before moving ever so slowly down the aching shaft. The blonde warrior gripped his erection gently and begin to stroke the heated flesh, his hand moving slightly ,gradually increased the speed. Link's face begin to redden while his breath come out in soft pants. His sapphire orbs closed as he began to imagining the beautiful gray ones of the tanned warrior watching him, gazing at him lustfully as he satisfied himself . He fisted the member with greater speed now , sweat forming on his brow, and biting his lower lip . The very thought of his dream fueled his actions causing him buck his hips and thrust into his hand vigorously. His once soft pants became muffled cries of ecstasy as he could feel himself becoming close to completion and with several rough strokes of his throbbing manhood his body begin to shudder almost violently as he climaxed. The hyrulian struggled momentarily to catch his breath, the heaving of his chest steadily decreasing and heat cooling while his composer was regained. Link opened his eyes taking in the light of the day once more, he quickly stood up, re cleaned his body and headed to the edge of the spring to dry himself and change into clean garments. After dressing he grabbed his towel and sullied clothing then began walking back to his house.

The hero hadn't known how much time had pasted while he has in the spring ,but by the time he returned Ilia had already seated herself on Epona's back and was glaring daggers at him as he walked towards her. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came to her ,she was just too angry to say much of anything. Link threw the carried items on the ground and climbed on Epona's back as well then kicked the horse's sides signaling her to move.

The mahogany toned horse shot off in the direction of Hyrule field and shortly arrived at the gate of Hyrule market. Link dismounted his horse and offered his hand to Ilia to assist her in climbing down. The angered hyrulian woman swatted his hand away and dismounted Epona on her own. She walked in front of him with haste ,it didn't take much effort to catch up with her though. The blond warrior linked his arm in hers and kissed her on the forehead as some form of an apology which she was hesitant to forgive.

As they walked she clung to Link's arm tightly . Her eyes narrow, glaring at any attractive woman that spoke to Link or even looked at him for that matter. Ilia had asked him to go Hyrule market with her ,though Link loath the idea he intended to keep his promise to her. Link hated going into town with her since she had developed a habit of parading him around like some trophy while bruising his arm in her possessive ,almost viselike grip. It was childish to say the least and he couldn't stress that fact enough. He spoke to her about her behavior several times but it seemed his words fell of deaf ears. He could have avoided this all if he hadn't gotten himself in such a predicament.

**Flash Back: 6 months before…**

_Link had travel by canoe along Zora's River in order to visit his friend Hena and get a little fishing done while there as well. He had finally got a chance to relax. Ilia had been nagging him for the past few days about some city girl who flirted with him while they were on one of their dates (1). He had tried to explain to her that the other girl was nothing more then an acquaintance but Ilia wouldn't have any of it and started a shouting at him in the street. She accused him of cheating and struck him across the cheek .Link held is tongue and stilled his hands so that he wouldn't give her fuel for another assault .Being the gentleman that he was he didn't return her violent actions thought at times he felt the need to. When she got like that there was no reasoning with her. Link had cared for Ilia deeply but he didn't love her and probably never could, so why did he decide to be in a relationship with her and with a glint of remorse he recalled the answer , pity. _  
_ She was a young lass, kind and timid. Her heart was as fragile as glass Link thought so he dared not break it. He saw her as a close friend or a little sister of sorts but when she confessed her love to him ,he panicked . _

_ Ilia had invited Link to her house saying she had something of great impotence to discuss with him. She had just started to prepare a pot of her delicious lemongrass tea while humming softly to herself. Link pulled up a chair and sat at the kitchen table tapping his fingers on the it's surface in unison with her humming. She was in a fairly good mood today more so then usual and for some reason it didn't sit well with him. After the tea was done she poured herself and the blond warrior a cup ,she walked to the table, handing him a cup before sitting in the chair across from him. Though Link pressed her about the urgent matter she spoke of earlier ,she did nothing but avoid his questions by telling him one unnecessary story after another._

_ " You would never guess what happened to me the other day" she said snickering somewhat. Link hadn't cared for her stories before but her odd snickers caught his attention so he motioned her to continue. " I was taking my cloths off the line. I almost had everything packed away when a huge gust of wind blew my under garment right off the line. I chased it to Ordon ranch and when I finally found it after searching for what it felt like an eternity , it was stuck on a goat's horn". her face turned a deep red as she continued "I tired to retrieve it on my own but couldn't reach so I had to ask Fado to get them for me. I was so embarrassed I thought I would die" Link tried to look stoic but burst into laughter instead which earned him a mock glare from Ilia. _

_ After her story was done Ilia suddenly insisted she and Link go camping. They haven't gone in a while and the warrior did miss sleeping under the stars, he loved the cool breeze, and the flickering fireflies most of all the. Link agreed happily and headed towards the door so that he may pack a few things but was stopping by a hand tugging on his tunic. Link turned to her confused and Ilia shook her head " no need ,I have everything already packed and ready to go" she said smiling. They chatted for awhile and left the house when the sun began to set. Link and Ilia walked past his home and into the forest with sacks of various items in hand. The duo hadn't traveled far into the forest before they started to set up camp. The hyrulian woman started a fire and sat on the log across from it tossing small twigs into it feeding the flames. Link sat next to her gazing into the flames, eyes glistening as the flames danced. The blond haired woman didn't face him as she spoke._  
_ "Link" Ilia called softly trying to get his attention "we've been friends for a long time right?" arching a brow he answered with a nod ,she continued "and you care about me and my happiness?". Link continued to stare into the flames and forced a smile knowing full and well where this conversation was headed. He dreaded the day when Ilia would grow to love him in more then a friendly way. He just didn't have the heart to tell her that he rarely had interest in women, he couldn't deal with her looking at him differently, he never wanted to see her face with a disgusted expression. Ilia soon realized the uneasiness surrounding Link and quickly changed the subject. _  
_ While she chatted away the blond haired girl realized the blond warrior wasn't paying attention. He was there physically but not mentally, he seemed lost in thought. "Link!" she near screamed snapping him from his thoughts." I suppose my story is boring you then?, so I'll be forward" "I love you" she finally managed to say._

_He averted his gaze from the flames momentarily only to look at the ground ,refusing to look at her. Time seemed to stand still for him, she clamped her hands together almost desperately while waiting for his response.__Those words weren't new to the hero, many have said them to him , his princess ,Albert (2) Zelda's most trusted knight and villagers as well but none of them sounded as sincerer as Ilia. He was often deceived by those words ,promises of eternal love only to have that promise broken each time made him bitter. 'would Ilia do the same?' he thought 'would she claim to love me and toss me aside like so many before her?'. Link unknowingly began to clench his fist so much so that his nails cut into his palm. Small amounts of crimson fluid tricked from the wound but he didn't notice. Ilia on the other hand noticed immediately and attempted to unclenched his fingers. She gently cupped his hands in hers. He finally looked at her ,eyes glazed over as though caught in a spell of some sort. He parted his lips to speak "I love you as well Ilia" he said dryly almost lifelessly .Snapping from his hazes of thoughts he finally realized what had transpired ,the words that left his mouth , the words he regretted . He couldn't get over the shock of his conditioned response which cause him to lie to her._  
_ Ilia was overjoyed, tears streaming down flushed cheeks. She embraced the blonde warrior and kissed him softly on the cheek. Link returned her embrace though he was still very much lost to the world at this moment. They stayed like that for a while then pulled apart much to her dismay. Ilia had remembered that she needed to cook before the fire died down. The blonde woman made a small dinner which they ate quickly. Link had decided take some time to think under the pretext of sleeping early. So they unpacked some blankets and laid them a comfortable distance from each other before she drifted off to sleep. Link however was wide awake, he couldn't sleep with the detestable lie that plagued his conscious._

**End Flash Back:**

Ilia's shopping had finally come to an end and poor Link had be reduced to a mere pack mule. He carried most of her goods back to his lovely Epona, then placed as many of the sacks of various items as he could onto the sides of her saddle. It was a difficult climb onto the saddle but not impossible , he managed to pull himself up and assist Ilia as well. The ride was longer this time around ,he didn't want to rush Epona given that she was carrying more then usual. They arrived in Ordon Village shortly after nightfall. They brought Ilia to her home first to help to her unpack then headed home. Link was tired beyond compare and he knew Epona was as well so he chose to walk beside her instead of riding her on the short walk home. They walked slowly his head throbbing and eyes barely open , so he didn't tie Epona to her post tonight and picked up his clothes before climbing up the ladder. The blond warrior hopped into bed not bothering to undress , he was much too exhausted for that. He had prayed he morning would never come since he knew what the dawn would bring.

**-TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**  
Hello again . I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first. Sorry for the cliff hanger though" please don't kill me, I sowwy!". R&R but don't make me cry okay lol.

(1) Ilia calls it a date but Link thinks other wise. Her idea of a date is tedious to our hero. He's used to unbelievable amounts of excitement ,so can you blame him?

(2) Another OC of mine but I'll say nothing more about him hehehe ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Non con (Rape)

The heavens seemed to sympathize with Link ,the weather displaying his emotions perfectly. Violent winds whirled around his cloaked form. His princess was to be wed today which caused him grief .The reason for this wasn't because he envied Zelda. It was fueled by the lingering emotion of hatred he felt for her soon to be husband ,Albert. He loathed himself for his fragile heart. He knew the man's true nature and pitied his friend for falling for his kindhearted facade. He was once as naïve as she is.

* * *

The handsome auburn haired knight was Link's first love and mentor. Link idolized the warrior for his fighting and tactical abilities. Albert became a foot solider at the age of fifteen and swiftly climbed the ranks. At the age of twenty-five he was awarded for his prowess and made commander of Hyrule's vast army. Though the army was no match for a greater evil ,it served in protecting the citizens. The commander was often praised for his achievements though no one knew the twisted being that lie beneath the surface. He is a sadistic man by nature, power hungry and silver tongued. This man had even the wisest of hyrulians eating out of the palm of his hand. He had committed vicious crimes ,but hid them well. He stole from king Daltus's treasury, sexually assaulted several of his trainees and abused his knightly status . This detestable man had set his sights on his newest trainee .The boy was sixteen years of age and his skills were promising. The teen went by the name of Link, an orphan and close friend to princess Zelda. He was an easy target to a man as quick witted as Albert .

The blond haired teen was chosen to be the commander's apprentice due to his acceleration in skill . At first the young man was ecstatic ,but that joy soon perished . Day by day his commander's kindhearted demeanor would disappear. He had grown to know the wickedness this man was capable of. They would meet in a training camp area behind Hyrule castle. The brown haired knight would circle the boy as he practiced his strikes, caressing the blue eyed hyrulian's backside every so often. His hazel eyes staring hungrily at the young man's physique. Link noticed his stares and paid them no mind. His focus was solely on his training. He had been subjected to the perversion of men before ,so this was no different. It pained him to see that the man he once idolized was nothing more then a convict in knights armor. The young hyrulian would have reported Albert to king Daltus ,but the man threatened the safely of his closest friend in order to keep him silent. Albert told him that if he said anything about his wrong doings he would kill Zelda and frame the boy in the process.

"Who would the council believe, their most trusted knight or some punk from the countryside?" Albert asked . The answer was obvious. If Link said anything he would have been put to hang at the gallows by dawn.

Link's blond hair matted to his face by sweat and his tunic drenched. The green clad teen ceased his training to take a much deserved brake. He sat on the ground fanning himself with his hands. Trying to cool himself to some degree.

Slash

Cold water was poured on the teen. His mentor hovering over him with the bucket in hand, his expression pleased by his actions. This was the last thing Link needed. He was now exhausted , drenched and his mentor was in good spirits. That was never good. He could predict his mentor better when the man is angry. Albert has the tendency to leave openings in his defense when blinded by rage. Link was left with two options either undress and humor the man or stay clothed and become sick. The young man chose the earlier option having had difficulty recovering from illnesses in the past. He couldn't afford to be ill now, not knowing the horrific things the man would do to his friend in his absence. The young man began to undress. The older man's eyed roamed over Link's body making him feel violated. Waves of disgust washed over the teen. Garments fell to the ground with a wet plop ,slowly revealing pale flesh. There wasn't a place to hide his semi nude form so he braced himself for the impending assault. Albert refused to overlook the opportunity to devour the blond haired boy. The older hyrulian's hands acted way before his mind, touching every bit of skin in his reach. The younger hyrulian winched at the contact. Hating himself for not pulling away immediately. The auburn haired man pushed Link against the wall. He could feel the knight's hot breath on his neck and hear the rustling of clothing. The blonds' leggings were pulled down revealing his buttocks to his mentor's lustful gaze. The young hyrulian retreated into his mind, a skill he learned as a child. It was easier to just temporarily abandon his body for the sake of his sanity.

The hazel eyed man would tease the empty shell before him. Taking great pleasure in the boy's responsive body. The way Link would shiver when he kissed his neck or tightened around his manhood as he entered him. The man forced his large length to the hilt not caring for the blood that trickled from the battered anus . When Link's consciousness returns he would be made fully aware of this man's treatment of his body. The pain will be excruciating. A while after getting accustomed to the constriction around his phallus the knight began thrusting. His rhythm erratic and dominating .Blunt nails griped the boys hips tightly forming small bloody marks. Slim lips descended upon Link's neck leaving a plethora of bruises in their wake. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and heavy breathing overpowered the natural symphony of the night. The knight only cared for his enjoyment so his lust brought him to climax quickly. He emptied his seed into the boy's rectum ,jerking weakly as he did so. The commander waited for his length to soften before pulling out of the teen. Thick trails of blood and semen trickled down the boys legs which went unnoticed by his assailant.

The man rested his chest against the young hyrulian's back and spoke sweetly in his ear. " I love you , my dearest Link"

The tranquil place in Link's mind shattered as those words filled his thoughts. This was the first time in his life such endearment was directed towards him. He had been shunned , beaten and hated most of his life. He had none to care for him as a child so he sought affection in any form that he could. Zelda was a noble and he a commoner ,so she could never love him the way he loved her. Link needed those words desperately and clung to them as though they were made of gold. The teen wanted to believe that there was someone who cared for him , who'd heal his wounded heart and give him a sense of security . He snapped out of his daze as his body was turned to face the source of those mesmerizing words. Listless blue eyes regained their luster.

His eyes filled with tears as he begged "please say it again, tell me you love me"

Albert smiled and complied to the boys request " I love you" . He repeated those words until the boy was satisfied.

It was well into the night now. The boy's cloths long since dried and he was fully dressed with his head in Albert's lap. The older man ran his fingers through golden tresses pleased with Link's newly found submissive nature. The man knew he won the young hyrulian over and the battle was swift, just as he planned.

Link's relationship with Albert continued for a year until the teen had discovered his lover was unfaithful. In the short time they had been together the young hyruilan truly believed that the older man loved him . Reality was harsh and he came to understand the fact that he was nothing more then a plaything to his mentor. Something to pass the time while the knight looked for a suitable bride. Albert's focus turned to Zelda shortly after his relationship with Link ended. The azure eyed youth was furious by this but kept his emotions in check. The betrayal had broken him, he just hadn't the will to care anymore.

* * *

Link had received a letter from the post man. It was sent is a pearl envelop with fuchsia color vine markings on each corner. This envelope was exclusively used in Zelda's letters so Link opened it happily. He hadn't written to Zelda in quite some time since he was always busy. He scanned the letter and his expression changed. He clutched the paper in his hands and read it aloud to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Dear Link,

You are cordially invited to the wedding ceremony of the myself and future consort Albert D. Nuaire . It is understood that you have animosity against him ,but I would truly appreciate it if you would attend. How could I possibly wed without my maid of honor?".

He could practically here her giggle as she wrote that. Link snickered remembering the times they played dress up as children. Occasionally Zelda would dress as a boy and Link a girl when they played house. A cheerful male wife and stern but loving female husband. The staff of the castle were perplexed at why the children did this. It made them happy ,so no one bothered stopping them.

He paused then continued to read.

"He was informed me of the past you two shared together and regrets his actions towards you. I have been assured that he has chanced his ways and wishes to reconcile. The invitation is attached to this letter , I pray you can learn to forgive him."

The blond haired warrior stood there motionless for a while. Letting his mind run over what he had just read. Feelings he held dormant rose to the surface. He would attend the wedding but only briefly so that he wouldn't disappoint his princess.

* * *

He stood at the large multicolored glass door leading to the temple. His hands shook as he grabbed it's silver handles. He forced his emotions aside and opened the door. The ceremony was well underway. As soon as the door opened everyone's attention was brought to the tardy guest. Zelda's face lit up when she saw Link and motioned for him to stand by her side. He walked down the aisle pulling off his cloak as he did. He held it in his hand as he moved closer to his destination. Link wore an azure sage tunic with silver stitching. His hair was tied into a pony tail. A slim sword at his hip and a smile on his face. He set the cloak at the edge of the first row bench before joining his soon to be queen.

"I was worried that you'd wouldn't show up" Zelda whispered

"for your sake I would walk the plains of hell, call it the devotion of your former wife" he sniffled dramatically.

She laughed out loud which got her a few shocked glances from Albert's family. Until her friend's arrival Zelda had be quite listless. Saying nothing when addressed and staring at the door with tearful eyes. Everyone assumed she was still in a state of denial over her father's death. Waiting for a man who had been dead for months. She was like a flower in full bloom now. Filled with life and sparkling as if rejuvenated by the suns rays.

Link peered over her shoulder. His cheerful eyes reverted back to their hateful dark pools of sapphire. He make eye contact with Albert. The man flinched fearful of the death and malice those eyes reflected. The blonds' lips curled in a sinister way. He mouthed the words

'Betray her and I swear by the goddess your death will be slow for you don't deserved the right to die swiftly'

A dark aura swirled around him unnoticed by the temples other occupants. An image of a demonic boar with golden eyes appeared behind him. It's tusk and teeth dripping with blood. The former desert king's triforce fragment was responding to his anger. Lending him strength for this illusion. Albert shivered greatly. When asked if he was alright he swore it was due to nervousness. It took all his will power not to soil himself after what he had witnessed.

The ceremony continued without further incident. He wed couple shared a kiss and left the temple to join the festivities in the courtyard.

Link followed them and took a seat in the corner. He looked at his hand where two of his triforce fragments glow dimly under his glove. He kissed the back of his hand smiling.

"Thank you Ganondorf" he mumbled

The triforce of power pulsed before becoming dormant once more.

* * *

A/N: This story isn't dead , I'll update again when I have the time :)


End file.
